Perdida en Hakuouki: Memorias del Shinsengumi
by MissKaliope
Summary: Una joven perdida en el tiempo cae en las manos de los hombres del Shinsengumi poniendo su mundo de cabeza. ¿Logrará volver a su tiempo o decidirá quedarse y vivir en el pasado?
1. Chapter 1

**Perdida en Hakuouki: Memorias del Shinsengumi**

**Capítulo 1: La caída**

La transición entre terminar la secundaria y comenzar la universidad es como una caída sin fondo donde las inseguridades y miedos acechan, entre toda esa oscuridad llevas una lámpara contigo, tus propias decisiones.

Así fue como emprendí este viaje, sin saber que los hilos del destino ya habían echado las cartas sobre la mesa, y ahora estaba en mí terminar la jugada o cambiar de estrategia.

Hace un año terminé la escuela y desde aquel momento he dado muchas vueltas sobre que carrera quiero seguir, y con ello no quiero dar a entender que me he dedicado a la vagancia. Estuve estudiando algunos idiomas y cursillos extras; en fin, es lo normal cuando no sabes exactamente que hacer.

Unos meses atrás, gracias a un profundo análisis o comúnmente llamado; insistencia de mis padres, opté por inscribirme en medicina en la Universidad de Kioto, realmente mi pasión es la literatura pero cuando se tiene la presión de un padre médico zumbándote en el oído, no hay mucho que puedas hacer. De todas formas puedo escribir en mis ratos de ocio y ser una humilde escritora aficionada, aunque probablemente no llegue a ser la mejor, dejaré que mis lectores lo juzguen en algún momento.

Ése es el plan, no muy eficiente pero funciona para mí, o eso quiero creer.

Las semanas pasan tan rápido como terminar de leer la oración anterior, y las clases del tercer semestre terminan por llenar el círculo vicioso en el que se ha convertido mi vida, un espiral sin salida, una ventana abierta a la rutina. Dónde la época de exámenes se transforma en la batalla épica por la supervivencia, literalmente sobrevive el más fuerte. Al culminar la fatídica temporada, encontramos el mismo resultado que en una guerra real; cuerpos inertes por el sueño en todos lados, e incluso zombies con grandes bolsas debajo de los ojos, buscando bebidas energéticas como si de cerebros se tratara.

-¿Te irás pronto, Chizuru-Senpai?-

-No, pasaré por la biblioteca a devolver algunos libros- Respondí sin entusiasmo

-Bueno, supongo que te veré el lunes-

Caminar siempre me ha reconfortado, el bien cuidado jardín del campus permanece verde e inalterable a lo que sucede a su alrededor, y de alguna forma invoca a la caprichosa mujer llamada inspiración, quien me obliga a tomar mi laptop y escribir hasta quedar sin huellas dactilares. Esta vez avanzare sin hacerle caso, e iré directo al estante de novelas, relatos fantasiosos, viajes en el tiempo y demás.

-Me pregunto qué pensaban las personas que escriben esta clase de libros, realmente no son situaciones que se den a diario- Susurré con desilusión mientras bajaba la larga escalera de la luna al planeta tierra.

Al abrir un libro de leyendas históricas, noté un sencillo papel acartonado caer al suelo, las letras negras sobre el color celeste parecían una buena combinación y la palabra "Shinsengumi" escrita en ella, terminó por llamar mi atención.

"_Idea Factory lo invita a presenciar_ _Memories of the Shinsengumi, una obra de teatro a realizarse el día 4 de noviembre a las 4:00 pm en el auditorio tres de la Universidad de Kioto, en conmemoración de la muerte de Hijikata Toshizo..."_

Destino o simple coincidencia, pero definitivamente una de las dos es la responsable de que encuentre esta entrada el mismo día del evento, y que este se realice a unos pasos de donde me encuentro.

No me tomó mucho tiempo decidir que iría, no tengo prisa por volver a casa y una buena obra no me vendría mal, curiosamente a una parte de mí le hubiera gustado vivir en esa época; y conocer la experiencia de tratar con un verdadero samurai, o simplemente usar un lindo y elegante kimono de aquellos años.

Al llegar al lugar indicado en el papel pude notar una interminable fila de personas esperando ingresar, en su mayoría mujeres, todas muy emocionadas y, a primera vista muy ansiosas de que la función comience.

-Me alegra que las mujeres estemos más interesadas en la historia que los hombres- Pensé para mí con una gran sonrisa orgullosa en los labios.

_-¿Ya escuchaste los rumores? ¡Realmente van a venir!-_

-_¡Lo sé, no puedo esperar para verlos!-_

_-¿Serán ciertos los rumores sobre ellos?-_

_-¡Son totalmente ciertos, son los hombres más atractivos del planeta!-_

-¿Historia? Estrógenos, es el gran protagonista de tanto interés- Susurré tras escuchar los murmullos femeninos alrededor, mientras observaba como la fila iba avanzando lentamente.

La obra estaba por comenzar y yo aún seguía esperando la oportunidad para entrar, por la cantidad de personas que esperaban, probablemente no lo lograría.

Realmente quería disfrutar la obra así que decidí tomar el atajo. Aquella entrada era usada en situaciones de emergencia y siempre permanecía cerrada, pensé que estaría custodiada de alguna forma pero para mi sorpresa estaba libre; me acerqué rápidamente intentando bloquear mi cargo de conciencia por hacer trampa con las demás personas que esperan, pero estaba decidida a lograrlo.

Acomodé mi mochila y alcé la mano para mover suavemente la manija, la puerta se abrió, di unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante pero todo estaba oscuro, caminaba a ciegas usando ambos brazos como sensores esperando no chocar contra algo, o alguien.

La tenue luz del coliseo logró cegarme cual murciélago que sale de su cueva a plena luz del día, intenté retroceder pero ya era demasiado tarde; había llegado al estrado y me encontraba frente a la mirada de centenares de personas que probablemente me observaban confusas imaginado, espero; que era todo parte de la obra.

Un paso en falso, unas cortinas rojas cerca y todo mi cuerpo cayendo del estrado directamente hacia el suelo era todo lo que necesitaba para terminar el día; la vergüenza embargo mis mejillas furiosamente enrojecidas, intentaba regañarme mentalmente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Fue la caída más larga de la historia, hasta que decidí abrir los ojos lentamente.

La luz del sol brillando sobre mi cuerpo, la gente caminando a mi alrededor, las pequeñas tiendas, los colores; y los kimonos... ¿kimonos? Sacudí la cabeza en señal de negación, mientras daba pequeños círculos sobre mi sitio, esperando tener un panorama de 360 grados del lugar. Corrí a una esquina e intenté abrir mi mochila con desesperación para sacar el bendito celular, marqué rápidamente el número de mi casa pero no pude escuchar nada; nada, ni siquiera la operadora; quien me habría hecho muy feliz al escucharla, al menos para decirme que lo vuelva a intentar.

Con resignación decidí investigar el lugar, buscar el camino a casa o al menos averiguar dónde estaba, conforme iba caminando lograba asustarme más y más; parecía haber sido tragada por un documental histórico, las personas comenzaban a observarme extrañamente entonces comparé mi vestimenta con la de ellos. Todos llevaban puestos kimonos tradicionales y yo, pues; una falda, unos botines blancos y una blusa de mangas cortas. Literalmente, quería meterme debajo de una piedra, hasta que recordé que en mi mochila guardaba una bata blanca, la cual no dudé en ponerme rápidamente e intentar cubrirme un poco. Después de todo, quién querría dañar a un médico.

El siguiente paso era buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, lo intenté pero una y otra vez era rechazada, botada del lugar o sencillamente ignorada.

Una a una las estrellas comenzaron a dibujar el cielo nocturno, y sin luces o tecnología a la vista todo parecía ser más tenebroso.

Unas voces interrumpieron mi ligero sueño, abrí los ojos asustada al ver a un par de hombres acercándose en mi dirección, sin detenerme a pensarlo; me levanté de golpe y emprendí la carrera de mi vida; por supuesto, abrazada a mi mochila. Observé la entrada a un hermoso jardín y una casa con tenues luces que se veían encendidas a través de las paredes hechas con papel de arroz, lo dudé por unos segundos pero escuchar los pasos de los hombres persiguiéndome me dio el empujón que necesitaba; continué corriendo hasta toparme con la puerta que deslicé de sopetón para luego ingresar a la casa aliviada y terriblemente agitada.

-¿¡Quién eres!?- Resonó la voz masculina en la habitación.

-¡Yukimura, Chizuru!- Alcé la voz asustada mientras dirigía la vista hacía donde provenía el sonido.

Un hombre de cabellos largos y negros se encontraba sentado sobre una especie de cojín, y otro de cabellos marrones y orbes color verde me observaba con detenimiento, como esperando el momento oportuno para cazar a la presa.

La puerta se deslizó nuevamente, pero esta vez se podía ver a cuatro sujetos ingresando lentamente a la habitación mientras llevaban una de sus manos hacia la cintura, donde claramente se encontraba el mango de sus espadas, esperando un paso en falso para atacarme.

-Hijikata-San ¿Qué haremos con ella?- Cuestionó el hombre de ojos verdes.

-¡Llévenla a la otra habitación!- Respondió.

-¡Sí!- Alzaron la voz en unísono los guerreros presentes.

-Saito, tu te encargaras de ella- Ordenó finalmente el hombre llamado Hijikata -Está de más decirte que si intentas escapar, te mataremos- Agregó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mí.

El hombre de cabellos color índigo me tomó del brazo con fuerza, ni siquiera intenté poner resistencia; pues era obvio que ya había perdido. Mi mente era un torbellino de pensamientos, mientras intentaba analizar los últimos acontecimientos.

Sin ninguna clase de remordimiento, fui lanzada al suelo de aquella habitación; y el nombre Hijikata Toshizo cruzó mi mente cual relámpago.

Las espadas, la vestimenta, los nombres; no había duda alguna, mi caída en la universidad debe de haberme puesto en coma o por alguna razón nada lógica, logre viajar al pasado.

-Shinsengumi...-Susurré incrédula.

El hombre frente a mí retrocedió unos pasos y volteó a mirarme con una sombría curiosidad.

-Ustedes son... el Shinsengumi- Cubrí mi boca con ambas manos ante tal afirmación, y sin poder creer que lo que acababa de decir fuera posible.

-Tu interrogatorio será mañana, aunque podría decir que tu sentencia está dicha- Afirmó el hombre llamado Saito Hajime con suma frialdad.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, sólo me quedaban dos opciones; terminar el juego o cambiar de estrategia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Inevitable**

El sonido que emitían unas aves lograron sacarme del sueño, abrí los ojos lentamente y bostece un par de veces; aún somnolienta busqué mis pantuflas pero no las encontré, sin darle importancia me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta.

-¿Pretendías escapar?- Sonrió el hombre de ojos verdes

Un grito ahogado impregnó la habitación, sobé mis ojos incrédula y mire a mí alrededor. No estaba en mi habitación; las escenas vividas el día anterior comenzaron a golpear una a una con fuerza, toqué mis sienes en señal de dolor y contuve una que otra lágrima que se atreviera a salir.

-El vice-comandante ordenó que no te tocáramos hasta terminar el interrogatorio, pero nunca se me ha dado bien obedecerlo- Continuó el guerrero mientras cruzaba los brazos con tranquilidad y me dedicaba su más altanera mirada de superioridad.

-No busco causarles problemas, ingresé aquí debido a que...- Intenté explicarle sin éxito al ser interrumpida.

-¿Cuáles serán tus últimas palabras?- Cuestionó el hombre tras alzar su espada contra mí sin abandonar la sonrisa a la que ya comenzaba a tenerme acostumbrada.

-¡No! ¡Espera!- Exclamé intentando cubrir mi cabeza con ambas manos.

-Okita, deja de asustarla- Suspiró un joven de cabellos largos y castaños.

-Sólo me divertía un poco- Sonrió el aludido.

-¿¡Por qué!?- Cuestioné indignada observando como aquel hombre de cabellos relativamente cortos aún sostenía el arma afilada entre sus manos.

Mis ojos se humedecieron y un par de lágrimas osaron mostrarse, en mis cortos 19 años de vida jamás había odiado tanto a alguien como a aquel hombre y su diabólica sonrisa. La frustración comenzó a escalar cada una de mis células hasta llegar al único lugar que debía mantener sellado; mis labios.

-¿Crees ser el más fuerte por apuntar con tu espada a una mujer desarmada? ¡No eres más que un pedazo de samurai!- Alcé la voz con toda la adrenalina recorriendo cada una de mis venas.

-¿Desarmada?- Cuestionó maquiavelicamente el hombre llamado Okita Souji tras quitarle la espada a su compañero y lanzarla a mis pies -Si ya no tengo honor de nada sirve que me contenga- Sonrió.

Observé la espada tirada en el suelo por unos segundos, los finos grabados en la hoja de la misma eran una obra de arte digna de admiración. Temí tocar el mango y alzarla, pues artefactos así sólo son vistos en el museo y son altamente valiosos.

-¡Basta Souji!- Ordenó la voz masculina.

-Eh, llegó Hajime-kun- Se lamentó el hombre de ojos verdes.

-Hijikata-San tuvo que salir de la ciudad debido a un asunto importante y me ha encomendado llevar a cabo el interrogatorio.-

-Tal vez hubieras preferido que mi espada termine rápidamente con ésto antes de ser torturada por Hajime-kun- Sentenció Okita.

Permanecí en silencio mientras ordenaba mi cabeza y mis palabras, ésta era la oportunidad que buscaba para cambiar la estrategia del juego, con algo de suerte; o quizás, mucha de ella lograría convencer a Saito Hajime de mi inocencia y volver a casa.

El estruendo repentino del galopar de los caballos acercándose, alertó a los samurai a mi alrededor; quienes abrieron las puertas corredizas para ver caer a un hombre ensangrentado con una aparente herida en el pecho. Instintivamente corrí hacia la víctima pero dos espadas se interpusieron en el camino.

-Verás, éste hombre es importante para nosotros. Es el comandante del Shinsengumi, Isami Kondo y si muere será un problema para tí- Explicó Okita mientras rozaba suavemente mi mejilla con la hoja de la espada.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi mochila y yo eramos trasladadas junto al hombre herido a una habitación contigua bajo la sigilosa supervisión de Okita y Saito.

Abrí cuidadosamente las telas que cubrían la herida, dejándola al descubierto; pude notar que era profunda. La desinfecte y cocí como pude con lo que tenía en la mochila, con suerte la hemorragia se detendría.

La vida pasa tan lenta desde este lado del tiempo, sin luz, sin tecnología; en lugar de música sólo escuchas el sonido de las espadas chocando entre sí, y los niños son arrullados por el grito de valentía de sus padres antes de comenzar una pelea.

Deje escapar un suspiro mientras observaba el pálido rostro de mi paciente.

El sonido de los pasos de un hombre ingresando a la habitación me sacaron de lo más profundo de mis pensamientos, y pude sentir nuevamente la presión a la que estaba sometida. Mi vida en éste tiempo dependía del hombre atrás de mí, sus cabellos color índigo y su fría mirada azulada me daban la impresión de que no sería nada fácil convencerlo de algo. En momentos así sólo queda decir la verdad, a pesar de que con ello arriesgue lo único realmente valioso que poseía en éste mundo; mi propia vida.

Probablemente pasaron unos cuantos minutos, aunque para mí parecían horas intentando acomodar mis ideas antes de armarme de valor y decirlas o tan sólo voltear y mirar la tela de su yukata, pues lo último que quería hacer era mirarle el rostro. Al reaccionar y darme cuenta de que estaba a unos pasos de abandonar la habitación decidí hablar.

-Saito-San, si este hombre al que aprecian tanto muere en mi cuidado… ¿Dejarías que te cuente mi historia antes de morir?- Cuestione mientras observaba el cuerpo del hombre herido con resignación.

-No- Respondió el samurai con firmeza.

Cerré los ojos en señal de decepción pero mis labios dibujaron media sonrisa, en realidad sabía que se negaría; pero nadie puede culparme por intentarlo.

-Dejaré que me cuentes tu historia ahora...- Continuo Saito sin abandonar el lugar donde se encontraba.

Mis ojos se abrieron en asombro, podía sentir su gélida mirada azulada sobre mí y el decibel de su voz era un susurro intimidante que me invitaba a decir la verdad.

-Mi nombre es Yukimura, Chizuru...-

Era demasiado tarde para huir o buscar la "máquina del tiempo" que me trajo aquí, pues nuestras miradas ya habían decidido dar el primer paso, el primer contacto entre dos mundos que jamás debieron cruzarse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Aguas Termales**

Ahí estaba yo intentando explicar cómo era mi mundo, un tiempo en el que las casas se van transformando en edificios, la revolución del internet, globalización y tecnología. Un mundo en el que al fin las mujeres gobiernan países y son reconocidas por su trabajo, guerras nucleares, calentamiento global; tuve que terminar explicando que los humanos del futuro estamos destruyendo el planeta en el que vivimos.

Saito observaba exceptico mientras escuchaba sin emitir un sonido, cuando al fin termine mi explicación hubo un largo silencio antes de escuchar su voz.

-¿Por qué estás en este mundo?- Cuestionó.

-No lo sé, para mí es difícil creer que realmente estoy en el pasado hablando contigo, no sé si es real o perdí la cabeza.

-Es fácil creer que perdiste la cabeza...- Respondió el samurai.

¿Estaba burlándose de mí? ¿O estaba intentando ser... gracioso? Pensé confundida mientras me perdía en la profunda mirada del hombre frente a mí. Cuando por fin mis labios se atrevieron a moverse un agonizante susurro proveniente de la persona herida tomo el protagonismo en la habitación.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó Isami Kondo.

-Kondo-San, se encuentra dentro de los cuarteles del Shinsengumi- Respondió Saito.

-Parece que la fiebre ha cedido- Respiré aliviada.

Al pasar de los días la mejoría del líder del Shinsengumi fue notoria, los samurai realmente me tenían sorprendida. En una batalla podían mostrarte el camino más rápido hacia la muerte con sus katanas, pero en su vida como comunidad eran amables, y hasta gentiles entre ellos; sonríen como cualquier otra persona e incluso llegan a mostrar cierta paz en sus miradas al ver flores de cerezo.

Después de haber salvado, contra todo pronóstico la vida de Kondo-San había ganado su respeto y hasta podría decir amistad, a pesar de tener una posición bastante estresante y dura como líder siempre tenía una sonrisa que mostrarme o podía verse de buen ánimo junto a sus camaradas. Probablemente por ello era tan querido por todos.

No soy parte del Shinsengumi y no puedo vivir en los cuarteles con ellos, debido a que soy mujer. Un pensamiento machista pero bastante aceptado para la época. Kondo-San fue lo bastante amable como para darme una pequeña casa cerca a los cuarteles de la ciudad que patrullaban, siendo su única petición la de curar a los heridos. Aún así, encontré un trabajo en un restaurante y solía ver todos los días a los capitanes de las distintas divisiones que tiene el Shinsengumi.

En todo este tiempo al fin he aprendido como vestirme adecuadamente para la época, es todo un desafío caminar usando un kimono y es aún más difícil acostumbrarte a tenerle respeto y distancia a los machos alfa; es decir, a los hombres, en general. Una mujer en ésta época no puede discutir sus ideas, cuestionar, desobedecer órdenes, o incluso mirar a los ojos es algo totalmente prohibido, algo tan simple y natural como eso.

Una mañana en el restaurante donde trabajo recibí la visita de Heisuke y Shinpachi; capitanes de la octava y la segunda división respectivamente, quienes me invitaron a las aguas termales, no voy a negar que me sorprendió la invitación pero me asombre aún más al aceptarla cuando hay un detalle muy básico pero importante; soy mujer, ellos hombres. Agregando a ello un montón de agua caliente y sake no sé a qué resultado podría llevar tal combinación.

El atardecer avanzó y rápidamente me encontraba en el lugar señalado; al llegar pude observar a Heisuke, quien me saludaba animosamente mientras Shinpachi devoraba un trozo de sandía. Rápidamente me indicaron donde podía cambiar de ropa y usar una yukata. Ambos hombres fueron lo suficientemente amables como para crear una división en la piscina termal con algunas maderas, así podría desnudarme y disfrutar del agua caliente sin tener que preocuparme por ser observada.

El cielo se veía totalmente estrellado, sonreí con nostalgia mientras cerraba los ojos y lanzaba un suspiro; aún extraño mi vida con tecnología y fármacos para el resfriado. Un extraño ruido me saco de la profundidad de mis pensamientos.

-¿Quién es?- Cuestioné sin recibir respuesta.

Comencé a desnudarme rápidamente para envolver mi cuerpo con una toalla; ingresé a la piscina termal.  
Heisuke había sido tan amable como para dejarme una bandeja con pequeños trozos de sandía; los cuales comencé a disfrutar.

-Este lado si es de mi agrado- Dijo la voz.

-Okita...- Murmuré sorprendida.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?- Preguntó el hombre mientras le daba una morida al pedazo de sandía aún en mis manos.

-Este lado es sólo para el uso de mujeres- Respondí.

-Mejor aún; no somos unos niños para usar divisiones- Dijo Okita en tanto se acercaba aún más a mi rostro.

-Será mejor que salgas- Ordenó la voz masculina.

-¿Viniste a unirte Hajime?- Cuestionó Okita

-No.

-Qué lástima; dejaremos nuestra conversación para después Chizuru- Sonrió el hombre mientras abandonaba el lugar.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

Alcé la mirada; la luz tenue de la luna reflejaba sobre los ojos azulados de Hajime; nos observamos por unos segundos hasta que mis mejillas enrojecieron.

-Será mejor que salgas y te vistas; te escoltare de regreso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Celos y Sake**

La mañana comenzó diferente al ver en la entrada del restaurante a los capitanes del Shinsengumi no pude evitar ofrecerles algo para desayunar a lo cual todos aceptaron alegremente.

El desayuno transcurrió sin problemas, Heisuke me obligo a contar historias sobre el futuro mientras que Shinpachi aprovechaba la distracción del joven para robarle parte de su comida, Okita me miraba con curiosidad mientras me oía y Sanosuke me sonreía coquetamente todo el tiempo, Saito sólo se limitó a comer.

-Yo digo que todos los días deberíamos venir a comer aquí- Dijo Shinpachi mientras miraba a Heisuke.

-¿Tienes dinero para pagar, Shinpachi?- le preguntó el joven emocionado.

-He escuchado que Saito ha cobrado el dinero de una recompensa- Mencionó Sanosuke.

De pronto todos los hombres miraban en dirección a Saito esperando una respuesta que no llegaba.

-Vamos Saito, el día de hoy Heisuke cumple dieciocho años y ninguno de nosotros tiene dinero- Replicó Sanosuke tranquilamente mientras terminaba de tomar su té.

-¿Heisuke cumple años hoy? - Pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí, pero es muy tímido como para decirlo a todos- Suspiro Shinpachi.

-Shinpachi...- Susurró Heisuke sorprendido.

-Bueno entonces celebremos el cumpleaños de Heisuke- Sonreí animada.

-Por favor, Saito, la próxima vez pagaré yo- Suplicó Shinpachi mientras suspiraba resignado.

-Está bien...- Respondió finalmente el hombre de ojos azules.

-Hoy es mi turno de patrullar, así que no podré ir con ustedes- Agachó ligeramente la cabeza Okita desanimado.

-No te preocupes te guardaremos sake- Le respondió Sanosuke mientras daba pequeños golpes al hombro de Okita para consolarlo.

Luego de la conversación del desayuno todos se fueron a hacer sus respectivos deberes, Sanosuke apoyado por Shinpachi, Heisuke y Saito habían tenido una reunión la noche anterior con Hijikata para resolver mi situación en el cuartel; de ahora en adelante sería conocida como la hermana menor del vice-comandante, hija de una madre diferente, lo cual explicaría el poco parecido entre nosotros; al morir mi supuesta madre había pasado al cuidado de mi hermano mayor a pedido de nuestro padre, toda una historia que me permitiría visitar el cuartel de vez en cuando y frecuentar a los capitanes.

Al parecer Hijikata no se uniría a nosotros en la comida por el cumpleaños de Heisuke ya que tenía muchas obligaciones por cumplir fuera de la ciudad debido a que hace unos meses Kondo-San había decidido casarse con una mujer y formar su propia familia para lo que cedió la capitanía del Shinsengumi al hombre que le sucedía en mando, Hijikata.

Esa tarde luego de ayudar con algunas tareas domésticas regresé a mi habitación para elegir el kimono que usaría para la comida, me decidí por uno un poco diferente a los otros kimonos, tenía un elegante acabado, la tela era color rosada con detalles de flores blancas y el obi era color púrpura; me vestí emocionada intentando recordar paso a paso la forma correcta de hacerlo y no pasar futuras vergüenzas; al terminar cepille mi cabello y me coloque la peineta al costado derecho de mi cabeza sujetando un mechón de cabello con ella, retoqué mi maquillaje cuidadosamente; puse un poco de color a mis mejillas y utilice sombra para ojos, delineé mis ojos con un delineador líquido y finalmente puse un poco de color a mis labios.

Me miré detenidamente el rostro en mi pequeño espejo y saque un pequeño frasco de perfume de mi bolso, lo rocié alrededor de mi cuello y detrás de mis orejas, volví a guardar todo en su lugar mientras esperaba que me llamaran para salir.

Ya se podía observar como la luz del sol iba decayendo dentro de mi habitación y comenzaba a sentirme un poco aburrida e inquieta, di unos pasos para acercarme a la puerta y pude ver una sombra acercarse a través de ella.

-¿Chizuru, estás lista para salir?- preguntó la voz.

-Sí- respondí mientras deslizaba la puerta para abrirla.

-Chi-zu-ru...- me miró Heisuke perplejo.

-¿Ocurre algo Heisuke?- lo observé pensando que había algo malo en mi rostro o ropa.

-¡Eres la más hermosa de todo Kyoto!- alzó la voz el joven sonrojado.

-N-no exageres Heisuke- miré en dirección al suelo sonrojada.

Al salir de mi habitación me coloqué los zapatos; me impresionó lo difícil que es caminar con ellos e intenté ir lo más lento posible para no tropezar o caer.

Fui en compañía de Heisuke hacía la entrada principal del cuartel donde nos esperaban los demás hombres que se encontraban hablando entre sí.

-Disculpen la espera- sonreí mientras los observaba apenada.

Tanto Shinpachi como Sanosuke se quedaron boquiabiertos al verme lo cual hizo que me sonrojara aún más y no supiera donde esconder el rostro.

-Estás muy guapa... ¡Chizuru!- gritó Shinpachi no pudiendo contener la emoción.

-Demasiado...- sonrió coquetamente Sanosuke.

-¡Hasta tiene aroma a flores!- dijo Heisuke a todo pulmón mientras alzaba ambos brazos.

-¿Ah sí? Entonces tendré que olerlo por mí mismo- Replicó Sanosuke mientras acercaba su rostros hacia el mío.

-No permitiré una grosería más- Habló Saito deteniendo a Sanosuke.

-No seas tan estricto Saito- Se quejó Sanosuke mientras se alejaba del grupo caminando, a la par que Shinpachi y Heisuke lo perseguían recriminándole que sólo él tenía suerte y fama con las mujeres.

-Lo siento, a veces no saben comportarse- Mencionó Saito mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-¿Me veo tan diferente?- Pregunté inocentemente

-¿Uh? Bueno...- Su voz comenzaba a sonar casi como un susurro mientras intentaba caminar apresuradamente.

-No es necesario que me respondas, entiendo...-

La camita se me hizo bastante larga con aquellos zapatos, lo cual me hizo lenta como una tortuga y quede al final de toda la fila, intentaba darme ánimos mentales y rogar por no caer, la sola idea me avergonzaba.

Ya se podían ver las primeras estrellas junto a la brillante luna, al verla comencé a pensar si en el futuro se veía igual o si alguien había notado mi ausencia y la idea que estuve evitando atraer a mi mente apareció... ¿Regresaré al futuro algún día? La pregunta me parecía aterradora sobre todo porque desconocía la respuesta pero para mi alegría o tragedia un golpe me saco de mis pensamientos.

Algo había chocado conmigo y me había golpeado directo en la nariz acto seguido al dolor fueron mis ojos lagrimeando, a través de la visión que se tornaba un poco borrosa pude ver que no fue algo lo que chocó conmigo; fue alguien.

-Lo lamento mucho, señorita. No sé cómo no pude notar algo tan lindo- Dijo un joven de ojos verdes y cabellos azules.

-Está bien, no se preocupe- Le respondí con ambas manos posadas sobre mi nariz intentando calmar el dolor para seguir mi camino

-Me siento terriblemente apenado, debería darle algo en compensación- Habló el hombre mientras sacaba un objeto de una especie de bolsa de tela negra.

-No es necesario, gracias de todas formas pero debo irme- Sonreí intentando caminar lo más rápido que pude pero fui interrumpida por el insistente hombre que se puso frente a mí.

-Permítame darle esto, por cierto mi nombre es Yagyu Yoshitsune- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras colocaba el objeto que parecía ser un abanico en mis manos.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Hijikata?- Preguntó Saito interrumpiendo aquella extraña conversación.

-Sí, gracias- Sonreí aliviada.

-¿Tiene algún problema con la hermana menor del capitán del Shinsengumi?- Se dirigió Saito al joven llamado Yoshitsune.

-No, claro que no... Señorita Hijikata espero poder verla otra vez- Dijo el extraño hombre mientras se alejaba.

-Lo siento, se suponía que te vigilaba- Habló Saito mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-No te preocupes, ese hombre sólo se chocó conmigo y fue bastante extraña la forma en la que me miraba ¿será que tengo algo raro en el rostro? De todas formas gracias por venir por mí- Sonreí mientras caminaba junto al hombre de ojos azules.

-¿Algo extraño en el rostro?- cuestionó Saito mientras se detenía frente a mí y me observaba cuidadosamente para luego retomar -Todo se ve normal, Yukimura-

-Me alegro, por un momento pensé que me veía mal en este traje- Agradecí retomando la caminata.

-Lo que intento decir es que no pensé que habría tanta diferencia... es algo difícil pero debería hacerlo...- Intentaba hablar Saito mientras sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rojas.

-¿Uh? ¿Saito?- Pregunté mientras lo observaba curiosamente.

-¡Al fin llegan! ¡Entremos!- Alzo la voz Heisuke.

-¿Dónde estamos?- dije mientras observaba el lugar.

-Este lugar se llama Shimabara, aquí por lo general sólo vienen hombres y son atendidos por Geikos pero debido a que Hijikata conoce a la dueña del lugar pedimos una reservación especial para ofrecerle una comida lujosa a la hermana menor del capitán- Sonreía Heisuke mientras ingresaba al lugar.

Al entrar a la habitación designada para nosotros podía notarse que estaba mucho mejor decorado que el cuartel o cualquier otro restaurante; había una mesa de madera muy larga al centro y unos cojines alrededor de la misma. Nos ubicamos de tal forma que Heisuke y Shinpachi se encontraban uno al costado del otro y del otro extremo estábamos Sanosuke, Saito y yo.

Una segunda puerta se abrió frente a nosotros y dos jóvenes mujeres salieron tras ella trayendo la comida y unas botellas de sake, nos sirvieron uno a uno hasta que una de ellas se posicionó al costado de Sanosuke y otra al lado de Saito.

-Felicidades Heisuke, espero que cumplas muchos años más- Sonreí mientras observaba al joven.

-Gracias, Chizuru- Sonrió Heisuke sonrojado mientras daba un sorbo al sake.

-No seas tímido, es el mejor regalo de todos que la mujer más guapa de éste lugar se encuentre con nosotros hoy- Dijo Sanosuke mientas tomaba la tercera ronda de sake y observaba a Heisuke.

-Chizuru-Chan deberías probar el sake- Aconsejo Shinpachi evidentemente ebrio.

-Tal vez después...- Respondí con la intención de no hacerlo.

Cuando todos terminamos de comer las rondas de sake continuaban llegando una tras otra y se podía ver como los valientes hombres del Shinsengumi estaban cada vez más ebrios, a excepción de Saito que parecía tener una gran resistencia al alcohol.

La escena no era diferente a una reunión normal en el futuro, era bastante gracioso verlos reír y hacer tonterías como el popular baile de Sanosuke mostrando su torso desnudo con algunos dibujos que Shinpachi hizo sobre el mismo, lo cual provocó que Heisuke termine dando vueltas en el suelo de la risa, incluso Saito que siempre anda serio parecía estar divirtiéndose mostrando por momentos una leve sonrisa, realmente era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, se veía bastante atractivo; seguramente por ello la mujer que le servía sake no dejaba de sonreírle y coquetear con él, algo que a Saito no parecía molestarle.

Pasaron aproximadamente treinta minutos y no podía quitar de mi cabeza la escena de la mujer sirviendo sake con coquetería al hombre de hermosos ojos azules.

¿Estoy sintiendo celos? Tenía una terrible sensación, unas ganas locas de sacar a aquella mujer del lugar para así poder estar más cerca de aquel hombre de cabellos color índigo; es imposible que él no te guste a primera vista, a decir verdad todos eran bastante atractivos pero Saito estaba constantemente en mis pensamientos. Un gusto no le hace daño a nadie, pero de ahí a estar enamorada era una historia completamente diferente, aún tenía el choko de sake frente a mí y decidí darle un sorbo; exactamente "choko" es el nombre que ellos le dan a la pequeña vasija, definitivamente era un trago fuerte podía sentir la bebida quemando mi garganta mientras pasaba a través de ella.

La peor imagen de todas llegó a mi cabeza momentos después cuando observe a Saito abandonar la estancia con aquella mujer detrás de él, mil preguntas atacaron mi mente ¿A dónde van? ¿Por qué quieren estar solos? Peor aún ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? Como mujer del futuro que soy sólo se me ocurría una respuesta nada inocente, finalmente el hombre está sólo y debe tener "necesidades." Sacudí la cabeza intentando no imaginar nada y observé nuevamente el choko de sake, tomé valor y bebí todo el contenido de un sorbo.

Los minutos pasaban y no había rastro de Saito o la mujer así que decidí ir a buscarlos, al ponerme de pie comencé a sentirme mareada, deslice la puerta para salir hacia un corredor y di algunos pasos, es imposible caminar cuando sientes que el suelo bajo tus pies se mueve pero no estoy ebria, claro que no, al intentar caminar un poco más, tropecé.

-Yukimura ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Saito mientras extendía el brazo para agarrarme y evitar mi caída.

-La pregunta es... ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- Cuestioné mientras me liberaba forzadamente de las manos de Saito para ponerme de pie por mi cuenta, sin percatarme que acababa de tutearlo.

-¿Estuviste tomando, Yukimura?- Preguntó el hombre con un tono de sorpresa en su voz.

-Sólo fue un choko- Respondí algo avergonzada ante la afirmación de que sólo uno me puso en tal estado.

-Te escoltaré de regreso de inmediato- Ordenó el hombre agarrándome de la muñeca con la fuerza suficiente para no poder resistir.

-No quiero regresar, prefiero volver a la fiesta y bailar un poco, hace tiempo que no escucho un mix electro-pop- Hablaba inútilmente mientras Saito me jalaba rápidamente por una calle desolada camino al cuartel.

Cuando entramos finalmente al cuartel Saito me dejó sentada sobre un cojín en una habitación para al poco rato regresar con una pequeña vasija en sus manos.

-Toma esto; no puedes regresar al restaurante en ese estado- Dijo el hombre mientras me alcanzaba una especie de vasija con té.

-No quiero tomar eso, te dije que quiero bailar- Intente ponerme de pie mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué pasa? No creo haber dicho algo gracioso...- Sentenció Saito aún con la vasija de té entre sus manos.

-¡No eres nada divertido!- Exclamé enojada.

-Con esa actitud despertarás a todos- dijo Saito mientras me jalaba cerca de él y posaba una de sus manos sobre mi boca y la otra aún sostenía la vasija.

Se podía oír a un grupo de personas alzando la voz alegremente mientras pasaban cerca de la habitación donde nos encontrábamos, perdiéndose finalmente el sonido de sus pasos.

Cuando el silencio retomó su lugar, el hombre con la bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello retiró la mano que había puesto anteriormente sobre mis labios acercándome la vasija lentamente para darme de beber el contenido.

-¿Tuviste una "reunión privada" con aquella mujer, uh?- Cuestioné mientras lo observaba.

-Sí- respondió sin titubear.

-No esperaba que fueras tan sincero Saito- Le dije cambiando la dirección de mi mirada.

-No podría haber pagado a la mujer por la comida de hoy frente a todos, estaría cuestionando su reputación- Habló seriamente mientras extendía un tatami.

-Ya veo- Sonreí aliviada con una sensación de torpeza al haber tenido una idea totalmente equivocada.

-Lo mejor será que te recuestes- Ordenó Saito mientras se alejaba del tatami que armó previamente.

-Gra...- Ante la sensación del piso dando vueltas no pude sostenerme de pie más de cinco segundos sin tropezar.

La rapidez con la que Saito me tomó entre sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo me sorprendió, alcé la mirada para agradecerle y sus ojos se encontraron directamente con los míos, no podía apreciarlos apropiadamente por la falta de luz pero podía sentir y escuchar su respiración, lo cual explicaba lo cerca que nos encontrábamos el uno del otro, no pude evitar sonreírle avergonzada imaginando como sus mejillas tomaban color.

-Tengo que decirte algo ¿Podrías escucharme?- Preguntó el hombre con cierto tono de seriedad en sus palabras.

-Sí...- Respondí dudosa ante la espontaneidad mientras me sentía rodeada por sus brazos.

El silencio se tornó incómodo mientras notaba como él hacía el esfuerzo para continuar inhalando aire fuertemente.

-Lo siento, me pone algo nervioso el verte vestida así pero lo que quiero decir es... que te queda muy bien...-

-Gra-ci-as, Saito- Sonreí incómodamente avergonzada ante tal declaración, sobre todo porque provenía de aquel hombre de ojos azules del que jamás pensé escuchar algo así; menos aún mientras me sostenía en brazos.

-¿Crees que podrás caminar sin tropezarte?-

-Sí, ya me siento mejor...-

-Bien, te dejaré descansar- Retomó Saito mientras se alejaba lentamente hasta salir de la habitación.

-¿A caso Hajime-Kun finalmente comienza a entender el corazón de una mujer?- Cuestionó Okita mientras esperaba a Saito en los jardines frente a la habitación.

Saito observó a Okita sin emitir palabra alguna y retomar su camino.

-Ya veo, parece que Hajime-Kun preferiría cuidarla todas las noches- retomó Okita con una seria sonrisa en los labios.

-...- Saito se detuvo para girar rápidamente con la intención de golpearlo pero se detuvo y continúo su camino.

-Tal como creí- Susurró para sí Okita mientras lo observaba alejarse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: El Secreto**

Paseaba por los jardines cercanos al cuartel pensando en el tiempo que ha transcurrido; han pasado dos meses desde el cumpleaños de Heisuke y mis mejillas aun toman color cuando veo pasar a Saito y recuerdo todas las cosas que le dije aquella noche; siento como si él estuviera evitándome de alguna forma ya que no hemos vuelto a hablar desde aquella noche; cuando nos vemos ocasionalmente en el restaurante solo atina a saludarme y a veces solo me saluda con una pequeña reverencia sin emitir palabra alguna y mucho menos algún contacto visual.

He llegado a extrañar el tiempo en el que era considerada una extraña amenaza para los capitanes y me custodiaban para que no escapara. Todavía no me acostumbro del todo a mi vida en esta época pero como van las cosas tengo miedo de olvidar de donde realmente vengo.

Tímidas estrellas se asomaban en el cielo nocturno y en la oscuridad de la noche cerré los ojos por un momento; a pesar de estar rodeada de tantas personas amigables me sentía sola, nadie en éste lugar podía entenderme realmente.

Intentar animarme ahora sería en vano, había caído en las garras de la tristeza. Comencé a caminar de regreso al restaurante, un paso tras otro me alejaban lentamente de lo que realmente había pensado hacer; irrumpir en los cuarteles del Shinsengumi y preguntar por él, así tal vez podría cuestionarle algunas cosas; probablemente mi antigua yo, la que aún no estaba familiarizada con las normas morales de esta sociedad lo hubiera hecho; pero ahora he asumido mi papel en este lugar y por tonto que suene creo que alejarme es lo mejor.

El viento sopló con ferocidad y arrastró consigo algunos pétalos de flores de cerezo y una extraña silueta se acercaba lentamente en el panorama; que parecía sacado de una pintura. Aquel haori color celeste y la bufanda blanca; sin duda era Saito.

-Yukimura.- Susurró el joven.

-Descuida, estaba por marcharme.- Respondí rápidamente para comenzar a alejarme.

-¿Me escucharías un momento?- Cuestionó Hajime tomándome del brazo sutilmente.

Me detuve para observarlo y pude notar como sus ojos también me observaban con sorpresa como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi pude notar que no pertenecías a este mundo y realmente no me importo hasta aquella noche...- Dijo Saito quebrando el silencio.

-En el cumpleaños de Heisuke...- Continué imaginando lo que vendría.

-Soy un guerrero pero más importante aún soy uno de los capitanes del Shinsengumi. Les debo mi lealtad y se cuál es mi deber con ellos; siempre estuve en calma con esos pensamientos porque jamás pensé conocer a una mujer como tú. Todos los días es una batalla diferente desde patrullar las calles o pelear por el emperador cuando lo requiera pero solo una cosa tengo segura y es que no se si viviré lo suficiente como para algún día formar una familia; mi vida está en la batalla y mi espada ha sido mi única compañera.-

-Hay cosas de esta época que no puedo comprender pero respeto y sé también que la decisión que puedas tomar sobre tu vida será la correcta para todos.- Respondí.

-No voy a negar que quise alejarme, es la primera vez que pierdo el control de mi mirada por alguien que no es una katana, y aun así desee ser quien te proteja con sólo ese propósito en mente; pero ¿cómo proteger a una mujer que pertenece a otro mundo?- Cuestionó Saito.

-Tienes razón, pertenezco a otro mundo; uno que tal vez no comprenderías.-

-No lo entiendes, no tengo frente a mí a un ser extraño del futuro; sino a una mujer del presente, a la cual defenderé en éste mundo con mi katana o sin ella. Esa es mi respuesta.- Concluyó Hajime.

-Saito... Aunque hay un gran espacio en el tiempo entre nosotros; esta mujer del presente se siente muy feliz y agradecida de haberte conocido; no cambiaría este momento ni por el futuro más brillante que pudieran ofrecerme.-

Hajime detuvo su mirada sobre la mía y ahí se detuvo por varios minutos; los pétalos de cerezo revoloteaban entre nosotros hasta que sentí la cálida temperatura que emanaba de sus manos acariciando mi rostro y acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja izquierda.

-Te acompañaré de regreso.-

-Sí...- Asentí intentando calmar el calor sobre mis mejillas.

Ambos caminamos en silencio por un momento hasta que tome el valor necesario para colocar mi mano alrededor de su brazo izquierdo; al poco tiempo nos perdimos entre la gente que se encontraba en los alrededores hasta llegar al restaurante.

-Descansa Yukimura.- Dijo Saito mientras tomaba mi mano que aún se encontraba alrededor de su brazo; la acaricio por unos segundos antes de soltarnos por completo.

-¡Hajime-Sama!- Exclamó una voz.

Hajime levantó su espada hasta que pareció reconocer a la nueva persona que tenía frente a él.

-No puedo creer que al fin lo haya encontrado, han pasado tantos años. Su padre lo buscó todo este tiempo y estará feliz de saber que su único hijo al fin volverá a casa.- Sonrió el nuevo personaje.

-No pienso volver con mi padre; he tomado un camino de vida diferente al que él quería para mí y no cambiare mi decisión. Soy miembro del Shinsengumi ahora, puedes ir y decírselo.- Respondió Saito.

-No será necesario Hajime; vendrás conmigo quieras o no.- Sentenció una nueva voz.

-Padre...-

El clima se tornó tenso y lo que había comenzado como una pacífica noche terminó por convertirse en el inesperado reencuentro de Saito con su padre; al que al parecer no veía hace mucho tiempo por alguna extraña razón, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que desde ahora nada volverá a ser como antes y espero estar equivocada; una cosa es segura, ahora entiendo de donde obtuvo Hajime su gélida mirada.

Hice una reverencia al recién llegado antes de que Saito me pidiera que entrara al restaurante, me quedé observando detrás de la puerta como todos se alejaban en dirección hacia el cuartel del Shinsengumi.


End file.
